Holy Crap
by gingersnapped907
Summary: My take on the BamDammmsters prompt of someone finding Shandy in a compromising position. I picked Tao my favorite character after Sharon and Shandy that is. This fic also goes with the picture that Duff, the creator of this amazing show posted on Facebook of Andy being injured.


_**~Holy Crap~**_

My take on the BAMDAMMMsters prompt of someone finding Shandy in a compromising position. I picked Tao, my favorite character after Sharon and Shandy that is. Just an idea to get through this hiatus.

This fic also goes with the picture that Duff, creator of this amazing show posted on Facebook of Andy looking injured.

* * *

Lieutenant Provenza and Julio were pulling Andy out of the interview room with his partner all but shouting at him. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? Yeah, I get that you said you don't want to go to the hospital but at least let Tao check you out. He'll be back soon from running tests on the car paint analyzing thingy or some other long technical term nobody else knows how to say." As they pushed Andy into the super cubicle Louie continued on, "you sit in here and relax. Flynn, I mean it, you need to stay here and make sure you keep your blood pressure down. Between your head, wrist, and if your BP goes up and you faint, I will absolutely make you go to the emergency room no questions asked, you will go. Then I'll make sure you stay on desk duty for a month." He took a second to breathe, rubbed his hands over his face in frustration then finished with, "I don't understand why you stepped in front of that idiot anyway."

"The scumbag was moving toward Sharon," Andy growled out to his partner. Well, that was after Andy got in his face but there was no way he was going to let a suspected woman killer near her.

"For one thing with Julio and Amy in the room, no one was going to let that idiot touch the Captain." Provenza lowered his voice a little, "and for two, you do know the Captain can take care of herself. She's been doing it for a long time."

Andy stood up to leave; he was done with all of this and didn't need to have this lecture once again. "Don't you think I already know that? Between you telling me and Sharon drilling it in my head, I get it. I also know that I messed up and she'll probably never talk to me ever again."

Provenza blocked his way and with Julio, at his back, Andy knew he had no exit. "Flynn, sit, you need to calm down. Your face is getting red; I can see that you're getting worked up. Right now it's best if you just put some space between you and her, so you both can calm down." Louie said concerned about what would happen to Flynn now. It had all got out of hand so fast. He could tell his longtime friend was upset and worried about what the outcome could be after what had just transpired. Their scumbag, person of interest didn't like the Captain's and Sykes line of questioning, actually, they were all quite sure the guy didn't like women at all, especially women in power. That was the reasoning behind having Amy and Sharon talk to him it was to get him uncomfortable having to answer to two women. The team had figured out earlier that day that the man had killed his boss because he couldn't take orders from her, a woman, anymore. Now they were trying to work out a confession from him.

While Andy stood in the back of the interview room listening to all the disgusting things the moron was saying about how pretty Amy and Sharon were. That women were only good one thing and saying all the fun they could have together. Andy couldn't take it anymore and have stepped up into the idiot's face with intent to tell him to shut it. When the man stood up glaring back at Andy, Sharon remained in her seat and in a calm but firm tone she spoke. "Gentlemen, you both need to sit back down and stop this immediately." When neither man budged she folded her arms across her chest and said in her Darth Raydor voice, "do you need help with the word _immediately_?" Putting extra emphasis on the last word. That was when the suspect tried to push Flynn aside to go after Sharon and all hell broke loose. In the end of it, all Andy had not received the worse of it. Though he was hurting, he had refused any medical attention.

When things had settled down and they were now sitting in the media room, Andy leaned back on the counter where he could practically see the steam coming out of Sharon's ears as they watched Sykes and Sanchez finish the interview. He knew she was that mad. The tension was so thick in the room that he was sure nobody would dare say a word for fear of being snapped at by the Captain. After they got the moron to admit to what he had done. Hobbs left to write up the deal they were going to offer the murderer. Sharon had stalked out of the room muttering something about getting some ice as she yanked the door open. Andy knew he was screwed. He had gone too far this time. She looked pretty ticked off when she left.

Letting out a loud sigh as he sat down in the chair Sharon had been occupying. Andy had no idea how he was going to fix this with her. He has crossed the line, even if he was doing it to protect her. Which probably made it all that much worse, Sharon would have probably accepted him protecting any other person on their team, but God forbid he do that for her. "Don't start pouting, Flynn. Just buy her some flowers and take her out to dinner but if I were you I'd give her some time to cool off first," Provenza suggested as he left the media room.

Mike Tao has been sitting sat back listening and watching all the nonverbal exchanges too. Now as Lieutenant Flynn rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand, he felt bad for the guy and he couldn't blame him for what he did. Mike walked over to Andy, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I wasn't here for what happened but I'm sure all of us would have done the same thing if someone we loved was in harm's way." Andy said nothing when Tao used the word love. He had already known how he felt about Sharon for a long time now he was just waiting to see if she could ever love someone like him. When Mike spoke again it brought Andy out of his thoughts, "let me look at your wrist also I should make sure you don't have a concussion. Julio said you were dizzy."

"Thanks, Mike, but I'm good. I just need to get some air." Andy wanted to get out of there before Sharon came back. He had no desire to wait and see the disappointment in her eyes. He ended up standing too quickly, and from the hit he took to the head, he had to take a minute for the room to stop spinning. Getting his balance back he then turned to exit through the other door of the media room. When he opened it Sharon was standing there with an ice-pack. "Shit," Andy muttered under his breath. It was as if she knew he would try and make an escape from her wrath.

Mike could feel the tension building up again in the room as their Captain slowly stepped forward causing Lieutenant Flynn to back up into the room, closing the door behind her. Neither of them broke eye contact with the other as they moved. Tao knew this was the perfect time to hurry up and leave; he didn't want to see this confrontation. So he excused himself, "I'll...um...go get that first-aid kit now." Leaving quickly not knowing if either of them even heard what he said.

With the stare down lasting minutes, Andy couldn't take the silence treatment from her any longer so he dove right in. "Sharon, I get it. You don't need you to say anything." Not that she was going to say anything since she had remained silent since walking in the room, he thought. Andy continued by repeating the words he had heard from her over and over. "I know you can take care of yourself and that you've been doing that for a very long time."

She just glared at him from over her glasses and said, "sit" as she pointed to one of the chairs. Andy automatically listened not because Sharon told him to but because she used her captain tone and he was obeying an order. Also, because he still felt dizzy and didn't want her to notice. He sat down in the chair but didn't stop talking. "You know, I've been taking care of myself for a long time too. I don't need you for that." He spat out a bit too harsh as he tried to take the ice pack from Sharon but ended up wincing from moving too fast and using his injured wrist.

Having enough she said sternly but it also her voice had a softness to it, "Lieutenant Flynn!" She used his rank to try and get his attention. Sharon knew Andy well enough now that he rambled on and on when he was nervous.

It worked Andy was instantly quiet but he was taken back just the same, "oh, so it's Lieutenant again. Ok, that's fine and I'm fine." Andy went to stand up but Sharon blocked his path by holding out the ice-pack for him. He shook his head admittedly, which in turn caused him to get a little dizzy once again. He needed to get out of there now before he ended up passing out and falling flat on his back in front of her as he had in the past. He needed to get away from her. As Provenza said they needed some space to calm down. It took a few seconds for him to feel stable enough to walk. Andy took one step forward but she didn't make any offer to move out of his way. He was fed up with everyone trying to stop him from leaving. "Look, I don't need the ice, Captain. Can you let me go?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Andy's stubbornness. "I used your rank, Lieutenant, because you're not listening to me. I needed some way to get your attention so you would let me talk," Sharon tried to explain. She could tell he was far from fine. She could easily see the pain he was trying to mask behind his dark eyes. Andy's eyes were one of the many things she knew well about him. She had spent a lot of time gazing into them over the years. "And your answer is no, I won't let you go. Now, Andy will you please sit down before you fall down?" Sharon requested in an almost pleading voice. When he gave in without a fight and sat, she reached out carefully touching the ice to his forehead. Being sure to lay it gently where the lump had started forming.

Having him somewhat calmer she informed him, "As you well know Andy that was probably one of the most stupidest moves you've ever done." She then knelt down in front of him to switch the ice-pack to his wrist and continued, "Also I would like to add that it was..." She could see Andy steeling himself up for what he knew she was about to say.

We'll see how he takes this part she thought as she took the courage to continue with what she really wanted to tell him. "Andy, it was stupid but I would like to add that it was one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me." From his shocked look on his face, she knew that wasn't what he expected. "Usually officers stand back to see if the Wicked Witch from IA can handle herself and be rest assured that I can." She stood up again while Andy sat quietly he must be still in shock, Sharon figured. Guessing he needed a bit more convincing that she wasn't as mad at him as she was making her team think she was. So she nudged his legs apart with her knee to stand between his thighs. Moving the ice-pack back to his forehead, she continued saying as she looked down into his eyes. "So, thank you for defending my honor. Andy, but be more careful next time and do try not to get hurt. Though, I am sure there will never be a next time. Right, Lieutenant?"

This was not going the way he thought, nope, not at all. Now with Sharon standing so close to him, at the right angle, he could look into her low-buttoned, light blue shirt. Andy could see the edge of Sharon's pale purple-laced bra peaking out; the lace lay against the top of her perfectly formed breasts. "Aye, aye Captain," he answered her without moving his eyes from his amazing view. In fact, if he didn't know better he would think she was doing all this to him on purpose. He did wonder why Sharon would be doing this and at here at work? They were doing this dating thing the old-fashioned way, her words, not his. Not that he was complaining about what this beautiful woman was doing now.

Sharon could feel his eyes on her. Without having to look at him she knew exactly where his eyes had wandered to and her body was reacting to the heat his stare was causing her. She had no idea why dating Andy Flynn made her feel bolder then she had ever been. Maybe it was the way she felt about him. Being in love with him helped push herself out of her comfort zone. To make her want to show him what he meant to her since she didn't have the courage to say those three special words out loud yet maybe she could show Andy with her actions. Sharon dared to take a step closer, her left leg was now pressed up against the center of his thighs. She could also feel the warmth of his breath drift across her breasts causing her to shudder. She didn't move any closer but she did lean in a little more to add pressure to where her thigh was already touching his body. Feeling the firmness between his legs caused her let a low moan slip out.

When Andy felt Sharon's leg move even nearer to his already effected manhood he was unable to take any more. He had to think that putting space between Sharon and him was the worse idea his partner ever had. Right now he only wanted her holder her closer to him. So with a growl coming from somewhere deep inside of him, he used his good hand to grab her wrist pulling her onto his lap to where Sharon was straddling him. His lips were immediately on hers. With the suddenness of his movements, the ice-pack fell out of her hands, which was good anyway because she needed her hands-free to roam through his hair to finally settle around Andy's neck. He had his sore hand buried deep in her hair but he was feeling no pain. While his other hand was running up and down her back. Sharon moaned again as Andy's hand settled on her backside pulling her closer into his body. Their kiss deepened when she rocked her hips up against him. They separated just enough to take a couple swallow breaths; the fire in them grew quickly. There was no stopping the pull, the want, the need to taste each other again. With the hand Andy had in her hair he brought her lips back to his. Between their moans and their kisses were so intense they were both oblivious to the world around them.

At same time Tao and Provenza were heading back into the Media Room, as Mike opened the door he stopped short only to have Louie crash into him. "Holy Crap," he whispered as he backup quickly making sure to push the other lieutenant with him, quietly closing the door again. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap," Mike kept repeating as he walked back to his desk, setting down the first-aid kit.

"What Tao? Is it that bad? Did he pass out again? You know that blood pressure of Flynn's is giving him trouble when he gets worked up." Provenza was really concerned for his partner. "Is she really that mad? Will she send him for an evaluation? Did it seem like the Captain was heated up and will really fire him?"

Mike sat in his chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, muttering "can't undo." He looked at Provenza finally and could see he needed to ease the older man's worries. "Even though Andy seemed worked up, yes they were both heated, and there was some fire going on, let's just say from what I saw I'm sure the Captain will be giving Lieutenant Flynn a great evaluation. Though I'm sure what was happening wasn't helping his blood pressure at all." Turning in his chair Tao opened the bottom right-handed drawer of his desk, spinning back to Lieutenant Provenza Mike added, "You might want to hang the privacy sign on the door though?"

Provenza stared at the sign hanging from Tao's finger then when what the other man had said hit Louie, his head snapped in the direction in which they had just left. His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "E'gads, those idiots!"

Mike just laughed as he added another "holy crap" and returned to do his job.

 _ **~The end~**_


End file.
